A Diffrent Ending
by jzazy
Summary: My version of how things should’ve ended when Fang kissed Lissa, in MR2. Fax! One-shot! Might make alternative ending if reviews request. Read and review!


**A Different Ending**

**My version of how things should've ended when Fang kissed Lissa, in MR2. Fax! One-shot! Might make alternative ending if reviews request. Read and review!**

**Max's POV **

Today I was in the library, researching Ter Botch, and when I had found some useful information, I rushed out to find Fang, to tell him about it. I ran past classrooms till I finally got to his. I was about to go in, when I peeked through the little window in the door, and saw Fang talking to a girl with red head. She was twirling her hair, and looking at him, with a look, -that made me mad, to see, don't know why though- then she pushed her arms onto his chest, and then she kissed him. What's worse of all, he kissed her back, and he put his arms around her! Bringing her closer to him. I ran away from the classroom before anyone could see me. I ran into the girl's bathroom, and locked myself in a stall.

**Okay Max, what's going on? It doesn't matter that Fang is kissing another girl. He's a guy, and he'd have to do it eventually. You need to remember that he won't always be there with you, that he'll grow up, and find a girl he loves, and get married, and form his own family. Plus it shouldn't bother you since; he's like your brother…. Yeah if he's just like my brother, why did I feel the need to kiss him when I thought he was dying on the beach? Okay Max, just take a deep breath, and clear your throat, you gotta face the world, your gonna get out of this stall and go on with life like nothing happened. Because nothing **_**did**_** happen. Right. That's exactly what I'm going to do. If only it were **_**that**_** easy!**

I came out of the stall, and washed my face with cold ice water, and stepped out of the bathroom, then went on with my day, as if nothing had happened. In English class though, I got so bored that I started writing a song. –Yes I know, Maximum Ride writing a song? SHOCKER!- but I just had all these mixed feelings inside me, and I just wanted to get them out, _somehow_. I think I found my talent, I thought the song was actually pretty good. And then I knew I could add music to it at home. Anne had bought me a guitar, and I knew how to play it.

So when I got home, I ran up to my room, did all my homework as fast as I could, then when I was about to begin adding the music, Anne called saying that dinner was ready. I dragged myself downstairs, and took my seat silently. Everyone was looking at me. Maybe I hadn't controlled my behavior as good as I'd wished.

"Max is something wrong? You've been very quiet the whole day. Isn't that Fang's thing?" Nudge asked.

Fang… that backstabbing, heartbreaking, cute, adorable, silent, mutant-bird-kid. He was sitting right across from me, and I kept my eyes on the table as I answered.

"I'm fine, just um, have a lot on my mind."

"No you don't, your mind's practically empty! I just tried reading it!" Angel said.

I glared at her and said, "Angel, what did I tell you about reading people's minds?"

"Sorry, but I couldn't help it. You haven't been yourself today. And we were all worried."

"Well maybe I don't want to be myself! Maybe I do want to be like Fang, and be quiet all the time, and never say anything ever again! I will be just as emotionless, and then you can try to read my mind, and find it empty again. Maybe I just don't want to be who I am! Have you ever thought of that?!" I said abruptly standing up, and running up the stairs, and slamming the door to my room. As I ran, I caught a quick glimpse of everyone's expression to my reaction. I had _never ever_ talked like that! Anne was shocked and horrified. Angel was scared and shocked, Nudge was curious, and scared, Gazzy looked like he thought I had finally lost it, maybe I had. Iggy looked confused, and shocked. Fang, I didn't even want to see him, but I saw a quick glimpse of him, and saw that he was shocked, confused, and curious.

After I had slammed my door shut, I grabbed my guitar, and pulled out my song from my book bag. I place the notebook paper in front of me on my bed, and sat down next to it, with my guitar in my lap, I had music paper there too, to compose the song. I played the guitar, and wrote in each note. When I was satisfied, I played the music, and sang along, with all the emotion that I felt.

"_I gotta cry_

_Cause this is our final goodbye _

_It's no longer a game_

_Life doesn't just revolve around our fame_

_Its over_

_Just wish things could've gone slower _

_This is our final goodbye _

_There will never be another time to say hi_

_I've lost you_

_I guess our love wasn't true_

_You lost me_

_Nope we aren't meant to be_

_This is the end _

_We won't even be just friends_

_This is it _

_I can't believe we're throwing our relationship away like shit_

_I can't believe it had to end like this_

_I can't believe I'll never get another kiss _

_This is the end of the line_

_It all feels like a big waste of time_

_This is the finally_

_Don't worry I'll leave, gladly_

_Things had to end like this though, sadly_

_This all ends today _

_This is the end _

_And that's all I've got to say"_

As I was singing, tears were rolling down my cheeks, and when I was done, I couldn't help it, but I began sobbing uncontrollably, and loud!

**Fang's POV**

Angel ran to me we were all still sitting at the kitchen table, a few minutes had passed since Max's reaction, and we were all still in shock. She ran up to me with pained, watery eyes, and said to me,

"Fang go up to Max, she needs you. She's in a lot of pain right now. Please make things right, I don't want to have her feeling like she does!" So I ran upstairs, and silently tried the knob to see if it was locked. It wasn't, and I was about to go in, when a guitar started playing, then I realized it was Max playing. I listened. And then she began to sing, in so much emotion that it crushed my heart, Angel had been right, I didn't want Max feeling like this either, but what was wrong? Why was she so sad? I listened to her sing, and then realized that she probably caught me kissing Lissa. I had been such a jerk! Then when I figured she was done with her song, she began crying uncontrollably, I took that as my cue to go in, and comfort her. I opened the door, and found her crying on her guitar, I walked up to her, but she didn't look up. I took the guitar out of her arms, and moved away all her papers, and sat down next to her and said,

"Max-"

"Don't Fang, just don't, go away; go be happy with that red-headed wonder! And just leave me alone! I'm gonna try to be the emo one for once, you go be happy, I just don't care about life anymore!"

"Max, you know that's not true, and you'd never pull of the silent thing! Max just talk to me!"

"About what? You and me? There is no you and me! Especially when you keep throwing yourself at everything in a skirt!" **(A/N: little line I took from da 4****th**** book.)**

"Max your wrong, and I don't want to be happy with Lissa."

"Well then why'd you kiss her?!" she pointed out through sobs.

"I don't know, I was confused, its cause I love you Max, but I thought you didn't like me back!"

"So you like me, but you go kissing another girl? Yeah real smart Fang! But you know what? It doesn't even matter anymore! I'm leaving! What I said in my song was true Fang, I'm leaving! Maybe just for a few days, but I have to go! And anything that might've existed between us, it ends today! Now you're just another flock member. I lost you, but you also lost _**me**_, Fang!"

"No Max, you're wrong, there will always be a _you and me_, because we _**love **_each other! Max, you can control a bunch of things, but you _can't_ control your _**heart**_! Sure you can try to lie to yourself, if that makes you happy, but how long with that fake happiness last? Max, I love you, and I know you love me!"

"Fang, you say know I love you, but if you knew, then why were you "confused" and had to kiss that red head!?"

"I didn't say I knew before, I just found out!"

"Well how can you be so sure that I even love you?"

"Because of this…" I said leaning in a kissing Max on the lips, but I pulled back before it could get any deeper, or before she could correspond. "Tell me that doesn't affect you, Max! tell me you didn't feel a thing! Tell me that, and mean it! If you do, I'll know you're not in love! But first tell me that you don't love me! tell me that my kisses don't affect you!"

"Okay, so maybe I do love you, but that doesn't change a thing! Being in love can hurt too Fang! I can't just forget about these things, plus what if you get "confused" again?"

"Are you saying you don't trust me?!"

"Gah! Oh whatever! It doesn't even matter anymore! I'm leaving, this is our final good bye (as we're in love) Fang. This is the end of the line…" Max said strongly, with just a bit of pain in her expression and tone. I don't know where they came from, but I was suddenly saying all these words, trying to get my love to stay.

**Max's POV**

It took all my strength to say those words, to end things with Fang. But I had to do it, it was now or never. And then to my surprise, he did the last thing I would ever expect for _Fang,_ to do. He recited a whole poem, right here and right now! _**It all came from his heart.**_

"Life is hard

And it's harder if we're apart

As we're growing up, we face many challenges

But if I were to fall, I know you'd be my bandages

Love is needed in every person's life

Even if for life, we have to give our biggest fight

Moving on without you is too hard to do

But it's even harder now, that I've fallen in love with you."

I stood there shocked and awed, with my jaw dropped opened. That was the most beautiful thing Fang had ever said!

"Oh Fang-"I was speechless.

"Don't go Max. If it causes you so much pain. Max I love you, and only you! Don't go please!" Fang was begging? Jeez this was turning out to be a weird day! But now I didn't know what to do!

"Fang… I… love you too. But- I don't know, I'm just so confused with everything that's happened today! I don't know what to do! But I guess this is what I get for loving you…" I said bringing my lips to his. I threw my arms around his neck and he wrapped his arms around my waist, and brought me closer to him. I was running out of breath, we both were. But I didn't want to break the kiss yet, so we began breathing through our noses.

Angel's POV

"Um maybe we should go check on them?" Anne suggested.

"No! Things are just getting good." I said grinning.


End file.
